


Tell Me Stranger Who You Are

by StevenSuccDicc (cyanidetxxic)



Series: Alternative Endings – Happiness Is Optional. [1]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Alternative Ending to The World Is Blind, Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidetxxic/pseuds/StevenSuccDicc
Summary: And showing up at Parker's house, guns down, walls up, it felt like the only way to get the sour feeling in his heart, thinking that perhaps… he didn't move forward either.





	Tell Me Stranger Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Who You Are by Mihail

It wasn't good.

 

Feeling abandoned, hopeless, like he's only moving backwards while everyone is moving forward.

 

It really wasn't good.

 

And showing up at Parker's house, guns down, walls up, it felt like the only way to get the sour feeling in his heart, thinking that perhaps… he didn't move forward either.

 

Yet the moment he stepped out, headphones in, staring right at him as he hurriedly spoke to the person in the call, it made Steven feel his heart sink further than any machine was ever able to dig before. Parker moved on too.

 

He looked so… professional. And it was something he never saw in Parker before. Maybe he was blind, and that's why he lost him in the first place, even before he died.

 

As soon as they got in Parker’s kitchen, he could tell how the conversation would go. It gave him a vague feeling of reassurance, that Parker only knew him as the Steven from before, and treated him like so.

 

But the Steven from before didn't grow up, he didn't move forward to become better. The Steven before Parker's death changed, yes, but he became this Steven that… is not him. It's an off personality, surrounded by walls, hurting everyone around him, being alone. It's what he used to fear seeing when looking in the mirror.

 

He had no one to run to for shelter because reality was too harsh.

 

Talking to Parker and seeing him being ready to attack, while Steven sank into himself, wanting to become as small as possible, because he couldn't bring himself to be what Parker remembered, it was a challenge. Yet as the conversation went off, Parker slowly began letting his own weapons down, and Parker's concerned expression made Steven want to leave. Fast.

 

And he did. Or at least he tried.

 

But Parker grabbed his arm and cornered him against the counter, looking at him in the eyes with worry. No. Parker shouldn't care. This is wrong, this isn't the same, this isn't how it was, he shouldn't—

 

“Breathe, please.” Parker's voice was soft, Steven not realising he was hyperventilating.

 

Parker wasn't as close anymore, he wasn't cornering him, but he was holding his hand, to show Steven that he's not alone.

 

Yet Steven still had his other arm around himself and faced away from Parker, because he wouldn't… he couldn't let him in. He couldn't let him know.

 

“Steve…” he said quietly. “You don't… you don't have to tell me what's going on, just… are you okay?”

 

Parker obviously knew the answer, but the moment he asked that small stupid question, Steven felt his walls crumble down as he choked out a “no.”

 

And that's when Parker moved back in close and wrapped his arms around him tight, the moment feeling so strangely familiar.

 

The video of Parker and Sami Jo..

 

“I'm not either.” Parker told him, and Steven couldn't help but feel confused. “I don't know what you're going through, but I keep forcing myself to move forward and I can't…”

 

Steven took a while to process what Parker just told him. He felt stuck in the past just like him? That sounded impossible, thinking of his conversation on the phone earlier.

 

Maybe they were both very good at hiding themselves. How ironic.

 

Steve chewed on his lip and finally returned the hug, his head resting on Parker's shoulder.

 

“I don't want to grow up.” Steven muttered under his breath.

 

“I don't think either of us have to.” Parker answered. “Maybe we can just live like we did before all of this happened.”

 

“Maybe.” Steven replied.

 

They don't say anything more after that, only moved to the couch to lay down because they both felt tired after the emotional breakthrough. Parker turned on the TV and watched Schindler's List together until the night fell.

 

If Steven were to forever be stuck in time, at least he wasn't alone.


End file.
